


In which they're about to be bonded

by iruka92



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, JUST, M/M, basically short drabble, college sweethearts, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William was the perfect son to the British ambassador and sometimes known as Q, the hacker. <br/>Discreetly, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which they're about to be bonded

His parents worked at the British Embassy in Malaysia. Being the youngest son of the ambassador, it comes with privilege in society to attend galas and such. Despite being an introvert, (sometimes, professional hacker), William has never neglected his duties as a Townsend unlike his two elder brothers.

  
“I don’t suppose you do this often, do you not?” a husky voice whispered in his ear.

 

It was much like any other night in Kuala Lumpur. Sky Bar, located at the heart of the city is a rather fancy looking establishment to commemorate the recent Olympics.

 

Certainly his father had thought better than to decorate the whole bar with flags. It was rather late to celebrate and then he remembered that these people love to party.

 

“You’ve been gone for a while, James. What would you know,” he replied icily.

 

“Touché,”

 

Observing the other, William spotted a new set of bruises forming at James’ jawlines. His brows furrowed in distaste before resuming his drink, eyes overlooking the windows.

 

He had just completed his O-levels when he first heard that James were to continue his studies back in England. William was invited to join of course but he declined, favoring the warm climate over ‘wet and cold England’.

 

He lied but that was not the point.

 

“My mother sends her regards to your family,”

 

William nodded. “How very kind of her,”

 

Drinking his Martini, ( _“Shaken, not stirred,”_ ) , he chuckled as James observed William’s faked cheer being at a society event such as this. His frown was unbecoming but it was still adorable to the blond man.

 

“She favours you more than me, that’s for certain,”

 

William grinned.

 

“ _I am_ your betrothed, aren’t I?” He reached for James’ arms. “Emma would not want me to run away before I say ‘I do’, Mr. Bond,”

 

James sighed and kissed his cheek as they walked past a crowd to greet William’s parents properly.

 

 

**-END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is terrible. I just don't know how to write longer.


End file.
